Por Favor Rebobinar
by Japiera
Summary: Miyako está mucho más allá. Hikari, por su parte, se encuentra un poco más atrás. No hay nada pueda hacer, piensa Hikari. Y eso, por algún motivo, no está del todo mal. Es el disconformismo versus el conformismo. [Atención: Yuri] [Rating: M por precaución] [#Mishinazi #Mishitroll #Mishinivasión #SinMishiro]
1. Prólogo

.

 **Por Favor Rebobinar**

 _A C_

 **Disclaimer** : Digimon no es mío

* * *

 **Prólogo**

—Estaba pensando en los antónimos.

No teníamos nada mejor que hacer, Miyako y yo. Luego de la campana que indicaba el fin de la jornada académica, sin pretensión de llegar temprano a casa, aprovechamos el buen tiempo para tomar un poco de sol en las graderías de las canchas de fútbol. Recuerdo que hacía viento. Las puntas del cabello de Miyako, recostada un tablón más arriba que yo, alcanzaban a rozar las líneas de mi marinera.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —pregunté sin abrir los ojos.

—Que no me gustan.

Miyako es graciosa. Desde que leyó que los géminis son muy activos intelectualmente, no ha dejado de darle al coco a través de las más inesperadas reflexiones. Antónimos, ¡vaya! Me pregunto qué estará leyendo ahora, que la ha llevado a pensar en eso. Como dice Sora, cada quien sobrevive a la adolescencia como puede. Yo no soy muy entendida ni en adolescencia ni en el horóscopo, sigo usando sujetadores infantiles, y las estrellas me son románticas, en su sentido poético. Y solo eso. Pero, si acaso debo contar como sobrevivo al mundo, eso es tomando sol junto a Miyako.

Me gusta pasar las tardes junto a Miyako, no es casa.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —pregunté. Pude escuchar a Miyako chasquear la lengua.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo.

—Me llevaría horas.

—Hay que matar el tiempo de todas formas.

Miyako se incorporó y yo sentí como su cabello se retiraba de mi marinera. Sutilmente, deslizó una mano bajo su pañoleta y extrajo una goma que guardaba en el sujetador. Tenía la costumbre de trenzarse el cabello cuando reflexionaba en voz alta, y últimamente le había dado por guardar en su sujetador copa C todo tipo de cosas. Era su neceser.

Me senté al lado de ella, sin apartar la vista del campo de fútbol. El marcador iba 3 a 1, blancos versus negros. Alguno de esos puntos debía de ser Daisuke, del equipo blanco. Miyako, con la goma dispuesta, comenzó su trenza y su tertulia.

—Un antónimo supone la idea opuesta de otra, ¿cierto? Rápido-lento; frío-calor; suave-áspero. Y así sucesivamente. Son palabras que se excluyen; que, al combinarlas, el efecto final es nulo. Igual a sumar el infinito de negativos con el infinito de positivos. El resultado final de sumar opuestos es siempre cero. Y eso, es lo que es supone un par de antónimo.

—¿Por qué querría alguien sumar antónimos?

—No iba a eso, Hikari. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿qué tan seguros estamos de la exclusión de un par de antónimos? Nos enseñan que un antónimo es una palabra que expresa el sentido opuesto de otra palabra, y por lo tanto, se excluyen mutuamente. Pero, ¿es lo opuesto excluyente? Piensa en el par lindo-feo, por ejemplo. ¿Acaso lo que nos maravilla no esconde en su interior cierto grado de fealdad? ¿No puede la fealdad esconder una gran belleza?

—El patito feo…

—¡Exacto! Hemos reducido nuestra forma de percibir el mundo en una sucesión de dicotomías, cuando quizá, en lugar de contrastes, u opuestos, la vida no se trate más que una sucesión de complementos. La frialdad detrás de un abrazo cálido; la inteligencia que esconde una respuesta ingenua; la oscuridad del día, las luces que irradia una profunda caverna; la lentitud de un acto reflejo; el sabor dulce de un pescado salado.

Siguió dando ejemplos de ese estilo por otra media hora. Al acabar, comenzó a destrenzar su cabello.

—Sigo sin entender qué es lo que te disgusta.

—Nosotros creamos el lenguaje, pero el lenguaje nos moldea a nosotros. Antónimos es un concepto que no debió haber nunca existido. Las cosas no son blancas o negras. El blanco puede ser negro, y el negro, si quiere, rosado. Y el rosado, amarillo. Y sin embargo, seguimos limitándonos. Seguimos siendo incapaces de aceptar un montón de cosas que siempre han estado entre nosotros.

—¿Está todo bien contigo?

—Se me ha subido el calor a la cabeza. Olvida todo lo que he dicho, por favor. Ven, vayamos a por un refresco, ¿tu favorito sigue siendo el de limón?

—El limón, si gusta, puede ser fresa por un día.

Miyako negó con la cabeza. Una mueca se deslizó en su sonrisa.

Continuamos el resto de la tarde agazapadas bajo las gradas, observando el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol. A veces pienso que me gustaría inscribirme en el club de fútbol. Se ve divertido desde la distancia. Daisuke lo pasa bien. Choca su pecho contra sus compañeros de equipo cada vez que marca un tanto, y se quita la camisa, agitándola al viento. Sin embargo, no existe un club femenino en la secundaria, y es probable que no exista nunca.

Una jovencita es mejor que practique otro tipo de actividad física. Mimi dice que la gimnasia, la danza, la equitación, el patinaje artístico, el nado sincronizado y el salto con garrocha son los que mejor le vienen a una señorita.

Si me atreviera y practicara fútbol, seguramente de sumar los valores, el resultado sería cero. Un antónimo de los que hablaba Miyako.

—La verdad es que son bastante molestos. ¿Crees que habrá un equipo de fútbol femenino en la preparatoria?

—Eso es algo que te puede responder tu hermano.

—O tú.

—O yo.

Quedaba una semana para que Miyako se graduara de la secundaria y yo temía que estas tertulias que teníamos luego de clases, las largas tardes soleadas que pasábamos una al lado de la otra, se convirtieran en un recuerdo más del pasado. Y aquello, no podría decir por qué, me hacía sentir muy triste. Como un antónimo anulado.

* * *

 **Notas** : Ehhh este es un fic _gheiness_ para Kaiserin Carrie / Carrie Summertime / Carriette / alias _la indecisa haha_. Bien Carrie, no sé si vayas a leer esta historia, pero si acaso sí, y llegaste hasta aquí, te informo que será una historia de capítulos cortos Miyako x Hikari. De menos a más, y mucho más. Esto de aquí es solo un prólogo, para tantear algo de terreno.

A quienes decidan unirse a la lectura, desde ya, muchas gracias :')

 **J** apiera **C** larividencia / Japiers / Japi Era


	2. capítulo 1

**.**

 **Por favor Rebobinar**

 _A C_

 **Disclaimer** : Digimon no es mío

* * *

 **1**

Me considero una persona de gustos sencillos. Si hace viento, me detengo en la mitad de un puente a tomar el sol, y reclinada sobre la balaustrada dejo a mi cabello orearse con la brisa. Ciertos días, cuando el agua es más cristalina, se logran distinguir los peces que corren bajo mis pies y aquello me pone muy contenta. Cuando llueve, me calzo con botas de agua y salto charcos hasta que me duelan las rodillas. Y si nieva, me refugio al interior de una cafetería para que, al salir nuevamente a la intemperie, una neblina de vaho rodee mis mejillas. Los demás días intento sobrevivir como pueda a la escuela. Hay veces que escucho música; hay otros que comparto algún helado con alguna amiga. Acompaño a mi hermano a ver partidos de fútbol por la televisión, me pinto las uñas mientras converso con mamá, rio de los chistes que hace papá. Últimamente me ha dado por fotografiar gatos.

Tras empezar la preparatoria, mi mayor temor era que el estudio no me dejase disfrutar completamente de mis pasatiempos sencillos. Taichi decía que preparatoria no tenía comparación con secundaria. Que los profesores, que las materias, que los exámenes…, que si me había costado secundaria, ni hablar con sobrevivir preparatoria. Mientras observaba las últimas fotografías de gatos que había tomado, me abrumaba sola. Y cuando mamá llegó con mi nuevo uniforme, sentí que me venía la fiebre y me desmayaba.

―Pero tú desde cuándo crees las mentiras de tu hermano ―me abrazó mamá―. ¿Ya no te acuerdas que te dijo lo mismo cuando iniciaste secundaria?

—Pero…

—A ti te irá bien, mejor de lo que imaginas.

Aquellas palabras recuperaron mi humor por un momento. Pero al día siguiente, tras observar cómo se ceñía el nuevo uniforme a mi cuerpo, me sentí incómoda.

―¿Por qué le has comprado un modelo con una falda tan corta? ―interpeló Taichi a mamá.

―Estoy sorprendida yo también ―se excusó mamá con la mirada fija allí donde terminaba el bajo de la falda―, pensé que le llegaría a las rodillas.

Yo estaba tan sorprendida como todos.

―No puedo ir así a la escuela, no es correcto ―dije, sintiendo que nuevamente enfermaba.

―No seas dramática. Unas pantimedias lo solucionarán todo.

Mamá me entregó unas negras suyas que no sabíamos si estaban permitidas dentro del uniforme, pero apostamos a que el primer día nadie se enoja. Luego podría comprarme las pantimedias reglamentarias, en la tienda de la escuela. Sin embargo, el ver mis piernas cubiertas por una tela negra, solo agravó mi sensación de incomodidad. Parecía un tallo de espiga. No había carne en los muslos, no había forma en las pantorrillas. Dos lianas flácidas sostenidas por un par de zapatos que se veían ridículos.

―Bien, como sea ―guardé el _bento_ que me tendía mamá en mi mochila, y con una resignación disfrazada en optimismo, partí rumbo a la preparatoria.

Me iban a llamar la _patiflaca_ , o a saber. Los chicos son mucho más ocurrentes que yo.

En el camino, me encontré a Miyako.

Miyako, un año mayor que yo, empezaba su segundo año en la preparatoria. El año anterior me había dado la lata monumental hablándome de Koushirou, quien va dos cursos arriba de mí, un curso arriba de Miyako. Según Miyako, Koushirou se había puesto muy guapo. Que su inteligencia rebasaba todo límite, siempre aparecía de primeros en las listas de calificaciones. Que su cabello, que sus pantorrillas, su colección de no-sé-qué, su risa y su sonrisa, y así sucesivamente. Había dejado de hablarle a Miyako justo por aquel motivo.

Koushirou es buen amigo de mi hermano. Pese a ir un curso más abajo que Taichi, siempre le ha ayudado con la tarea. O ayudaba, ahora con Taichi en la universidad no sé cómo lo vaya a resolver. En los días en que ambos asistían a preparatoria, rara vez se lo veía separados. Los fines de semana jugaban videojuegos, o veían películas hasta muy tarde. Frecuentemente me unía a ellos, y a veces se hacía tan tarde que Koushirou pasaba la noche con nosotros. Teníamos un pijama y un cepillo de diente guardados especialmente para él, y yo me imaginaba que en casa de los Izumi también debían de tener utensilios reservados solo para mi hermano. A mis padres les encantaba cada vez que venía a casa. Me ayudaba a mí con la tarea, a mamá con la cocina, e incluso a papá, con la computadora.

Todos querían a Koushirou. Entonces yo recordaba las cosas que me hablaba Miyako de Koushirou. Por alguna razón me sentía triste. Y habiendo pasado toda la tarde en compañía de Koushirou, no podía evitar pensar: esa mujer exagera mucho. Mis padres exageran, Taichi no elige buenos amigos. Otros días, en cambio, me preguntaba: ¿qué es lo que todos le ven? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

—Hikari-chan, qué bien te sienta el uniforme, ¿a que sí? —saludó Miyako con una gran sonrisa. Sentí como las mejillas me ardían.

No te hagas, Hikari. Sabes muy bien por qué no puedes verlo.

—A ti te sienta mucho mejor —le respondí, tirando en vano de mi falda hacia abajo. Eso solo tuvo el efecto que Miyako mirase hacia abajo.

—Tienes unas piernas muy largas.

—Ya cállate.

—No, de verdad. Están muy largas. ¿Creciste, Hikari-chan?

Apuré el paso rumbo a la escuela. Miyako corrió hasta mí.

—Ya, no te enojes, estás muy linda.

Qué difícil va a estar este año.

—¿Te sientes preparada, Hikari?

No, para nada…

—Apuesto a que Taichi intentó asustarte, pero oye, siempre que tengas dudas, podemos recurrir a Koushirou.

—¡Mira, un gato!

Me apresuré a sacar la cámara de mi mochila y con mucho sigilo, me acerqué hacia donde un gato atigrado acechaba una mariposa. Esperé el momento adecuado para el _clic_ , y ya lo tenía, cuando ocurrió algo inesperado. Un fuerte viento sopló y silbó arrastrando la mariposa a su paso, y el gato asustadizo saltó. La cámara no estaba preparada para un cuadro en movimiento, y la foto que saqué fue horrorosa, toda borrosa. Me sentí algo decepcionada, pero no importó. Mejor una foto desenfocada a seguir escuchando a Miyako a hablar de su _crush_ por Koushirou.

La preparatoria iba a ser difícil, pero...

Al girar sobre mis talones, me hallé con una escena única.

A Miyako, con la mochila colgando de una mano, y su cabeza cubierta de las flores de cerezo que trajo el fuerte viento. El sol de la mañana hacía brillar su cabello y llenaba de sombras, de distintos matices, a su perlado rostro. Si piel parecía un mosaico de tonos.

—No te muevas —le pedí a Miyako—. La luz es perfecta.

Si bien podía ser difícil la preparatoria, también iba a ser muy hermosa.

 _Clic_.

—Sigue sin moverte, por favor.

Avancé unos pasos y saqué una segunda fotografía. Desencuadrada, donde solo se viera su rostro. En ese juego de luces y sombras, sus labios brillaban como una flor de cerezo más. Mi corazón palpitó fuerte. Con los labios de Miyako en la esquina inferior izquierda de la imagen, dejé mis dedos sobre el obturador, a la espera de la tercera foto. Esta vez el viento no me tomó desprevenida cuando se alzó por segunda vez, para llevarse las flores que había traído. Cada cabello, cada pétalo, fue capturado con nitidez por la cámara.

—Eres muy bonita —tuve que decirlo en voz alta.

—Gracias —respondió ella.

Ella no lo sabía, cómo iba a saberlo. Que en ese momento, un mero «gracias», era el mayor rechazo que podía recibir yo en ese momento.

—Apresurémonos, o llegaré tarde en mi primer día de escuela —dije rápido, guardando mi máquina fotográfica en mi bandolera. Le hice una pregunta tonta, sobre qué consejos me daba para mi primer año, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derramar ninguna lágrima en le trayecto.

* * *

 **Notas** : Solo puedo decir que este fic será de actualizaciones muuuuuy holgadas en el tiempo. No es una historia que haya olvidado, pero me cuesta mucho pensar en ella, eso es todo. Así que, a lo valientes que se atrevan a seguirme, pues muchas gracias.

Dedicado a… ¿Casper Choi te llamas ahora, indecisa C?, y también, a todo quien quiera leer.

 **DOMINGO 23/04/2017  
** **#Mishinazi #Mishitroll #Mishinivasión** **#SinMishiro**


End file.
